Suoh, Suoh
by Azumi-Yuki
Summary: Tamaki is at Nekozawa's vacation home again though now that's he's not worried over his friendship with Haruhi another thought creeps into his mind. One about a certain yellow puppet. 1st Ouran oneshot, working title


**Hello, this was actually a writing assignment from my reading teacher, to write a mystery story. Though I believe most stories in my class and other classes were mystery/horror I can't write that. I'm not good with horror, so I think it's more mystery/slight humor. You be the judge. Now, this isn't word by word what I gave my teacher, I added somethings, but the idea is basically the same. It's also my 1st oneshot Ouran fic. By the way a different title would be loved :) The idea was slightly based on a picture I saw on devianart (that how you spell it?)**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club.**

_Tap Tap. _A little cat shaped game piece jumped across the game board. The player, a young red-headed boy, landed his piece on a large circle. Lazily picking up a card from the deck he read, "5 years later, suffers an automobile accident and fractures the left wrist." His amber eyes landed on equally weary golden irises, his twin brother. "Not my turn," stated the brother as he pointed to a large lump lying on a corner.

"Hey Tono," moaned the first twin. "If you're not going to play we'll go back upstairs."

For the second time they were at the dismal vacation home owned by their dark-loving senior. For the second time they were playing the ridiculous board game by the candlelight. For the second time the beloved king of the Host Club was having one of his episodes (well second time in this haunted mansion). Except this time his reason was completely different.

* * *

It all started shortly after everyone left to their rooms, around eleven. Seventeen year old Tamaki Suoh was lying in his bed, occasionally turning from side to side. He even covered his blonde head with one of his pillows. No matter how tired he told himself he was, he could not close his eyes. Just the thought of that dreaded yellow cat puppet sneaking in to get its revenge terrified the poor boy. Ever since he stepped on the cat puppet he was cursed. He was cursed by the president of the Black Magic Club, who happened to be their host. He had begged his friends to not accept Nekozawa's invitation, fear that they would also get the same horrible curse. Although nobody listened to him, they either ignored him or made jokes over the horrible subject. Even Haruhi, the girl who he loved like a daughter paid no mine to the pleas.

Tamaki began to softly whimper, like a lost puppy. It was immensely dark, and he couldn't turn on a lamp since there was no electricity. His hands began to wander, looking desperately for something that just wasn't there. He leaped out of the bed and began to look under it. That's when he heard it. A soft voice, but it was clearly male, "Suoh, Suoh," it repeated over and over slowly getting louder. Tamaki grabbed his Beary and jumped into the covers, his lavender eyes shut tightly. _'It's probably Nekozawa-senpai. He always calls me by my last name,' _thought Tamaki trying to find a reason for the voice. He quickly realized it wasn't the photophobic teenager, this voice appeared younger and childlike.

"Suoh, Suoh, get out of those sheets," suddenly whispered the voice right next to Tamaki's ear.

The blonde jumped fifteen feet into the air and landed face to face with a young boy. The boy had shoulder long blonde hair, piercing black eyes, and wore a strange yellow colored cloak with cat ears on the hood. Tamaki couldn't help thinking how familiar he was.

"You know Suoh," purred the boy. "I still haven't recovered from that time you stepped on me."

Tamaki's blue-violet eyes widen as he realized what was happening. He ran out of the room and all the way downstairs, waking up everyone but Nekozawa with his screams of terror.

* * *

Now it was three o' clock in the morning. The two twins finally put the board game up and walked to their rooms. Everybody else had already left awhile back, not wanting to deal with the annoying Tamaki and his whining. They had simply told Tamaki he had a bad dream; there was nobody in his room. Except for Kyoya who had given Tamaki a death glare and was first to get back to sleep. Defeated, Tamaki got up and began the walk back to his room, when he stepped on something.

It was a rather strange puppet. Picking it up he saw it had blonde strands of hair, blue buttons for eyes, and was wearing a black hooded cloak. Tamaki stared at it for a good minute before racing up the stairs in terror.

* * *

**And that's all I have for now. Yep, short. I may rewrite this and add more but too tired and no ideas. I would love people's opinions on this. Is this considered mystery? I'm not sure.**


End file.
